


Buona fortuna amore

by Sunny_Blue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Blue/pseuds/Sunny_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per settimane Marco ha cercato di comportarsi da persona matura, sostenendo Mario nella sua decisione di lasciare il BVB per trasferirsi al Bayern. Adesso che mancano solo poche ore alla partenza, però, non pensare al futuro è quanto meno complicato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buona fortuna amore

**Author's Note:**

> Storia ambientata nel 2013, alla vigilia della partenza di Mario per Monaco. 
> 
> Online si legge di tutto – ebbene sì, c'è anche chi scrive e riscrive che il Götzeus è morto e sepolto e noi che shippiamo questi due insieme dovremmo iniziare a farcene una ragione! - ma per me il bello dei fandom è proprio che non abbiamo poi questo grandissimo bisogno di appigli con la realtà, per continuare a fangirleggiare in lungo e in largo come se non ci fosse un domani.
> 
> E comunque, certe ship calcistiche sono sopravvissute alla prova del tempo, ai cambiamenti di squadra, di nazione e anche di continente... non vedo proprio perché non dovrebbe farlo anche questa. (L'ho già detto che per me questi due sono l'Amore e che continuerò a immaginarli, volerli e sognarli insieme nei secoli dei secoli, sì?! ;)
> 
> La canzone è "Buona fortunata amore" di Nesli.

 

 

Ti guardo mentre dormi vicino a me, sereno, pacifico, come un bambino, come sempre. Non sei uno da sogni agitati, tu. Sei il compagno perfetto con cui condividere il letto...

Mi scappa una risata, per il doppio senso - non voluto, giuro. Sì, stare a letto con te è bello per molti motivi, ma in questo caso volevo dire solo che sei perfetto perché resti immobile, non ti agiti, al massimo mi cerchi nel sonno, ma questo non è un male.

 

Insomma, tu dormi sereno, io invece non ho praticamente chiuso occhio. Ho passato quasi tutta la notte a guardarti.

Ti guardo e non posso non provare una fitta di dolore al petto, un dolore sordo. È questo che si prova, Mario, quando ti si spezza il cuore? Mi sa di sì.

Ti guardo e penso a tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso, a quello che questi dodici mesi scarsi hanno significato. Non avrei mai pensato che un periodo di tempo tutto sommato così limitato avrebbe potuto cambiare tanto le cose. Sembra strano, stupido persino, ma per quanto mi sforzi non riesco a ricordare come fosse la mia vita, prima che tu entrassi a farne parte.

Per questo sapere che tra poco te ne andrai, che mi lascerai indietro per iniziare una nuova avventura, da solo, mi distrugge dentro.

 

 _Buona fortuna amore nel viaggio che farai_  
_Buona fortuna amore ovunque tu sarai_  
_Nei posti più lontani, che non hai visto mai_  
_Perché non c'è domani se non come vorrai_

 

Ho rimandato il momento di pensare al futuro, al distacco, l'ho rimandato finché ho potuto. Lo abbiamo fatto tutti e due.

Perché vedi Mario è questo il problema di amare qualcuno tanto profondamente: non puoi essere mai del tutto egoista. Così quando mi hai detto che a fine stagione saresti passato al Bayern, quando mi hai guardato negli occhi e ho visto quanto la cosa ti rendesse felice, non ho potuto dare voce alle mie emozioni, dirti quanto invece, a me, la sola idea dava la nausea.

Ho fatto passare qualche giorno, aspettando il momento giusto per parlarti delle mie paure. Ma quel momento non è arrivato mai. Perché quando le voci hanno iniziato a circolare, e quando poi è arrivata la conferma ufficiale e il mondo si è schierato contro di te, non c'era semplicemente più tempo. Non potevo aggiungere la mia voce al coro dei rimproveri, degli insulti.

Eri solo contro tutti, e io sapevo che dovevo stare dalla tua parte. Che senso avrebbe la parola amore, altrimenti? Io ti amo, Mario, ti amo davvero, per questo mi sono schierato con te, ti ho difeso e ti ho sostenuto in queste settimane.

E mi sono tenuto tutto dentro. Non ti ho detto nemmeno una parola su quanto la tua decisione mi abbia devastato, su quanto il futuro mi terrorizzi. Non era quello di cui avevi bisogno. Non potevo farlo.

Come ho detto, quando si ama essere egoisti è complicato. Ma questo non significa che io non soffra, che non abbia sofferto ogni giorno da quando mi hai detto di volere andare via.

Ho rimandato il momento di pensare al futuro, ho rimandato più che ho potuto. Ma adesso ci siamo. Tra poco aprirai gli occhi, raccoglierai i vestiti ancora sparsi in giro, li metterai in valigia. Poi caricheremo tutto nella tua macchina e partiremo per Monaco. Una strada conosciuta - l'abbiamo fatto tante volte insieme questo viaggio in passato, per una trasferta o per piacere. Solo che questa volta, indietro a Dortmund, tornerò da solo.

 

 _Ti hanno insegnato i tuoi che il mondo è in una mano_  
_Le righe sulla pelle, da dove proveniamo_  
_E se lassù un angolo di cielo ci appartiene_  
_Vale la pena in questo posto seminare il bene, e come viene_

 

Avrei voluto dirti molte cose, Mario, quel giorno che hai mandato in pezzi ogni mia certezza e anche dopo. Ma d'altra parte non sono poi tanto sicuro di cosa sarebbe stato giusto dire. Per questo, alla fine, forse aver taciuto non è stata una decisione tanto sbagliata.

Ci hanno cresciuto insegnandoci che potevamo arrivare ovunque, con volontà e impegno, e noi ci abbiamo creduto. Gli anni da professionisti che abbiamo alle spalle, anche se non sono ancora tanti, hanno reso reale questa consapevolezza.

Chi ero io per dirti che non valeva la pena di rincorrerlo, questo ennesimo sogno? Che ci sarebbero state altre chance in futuro, che per questo potevi anche passare questa mano? Che sei ancora così giovane per le occasioni della vita...

Ogni calciatore, come ogni persona d'altra parte, deve poter seguire le proprie aspirazioni. E se pensi che il Bayern possa servirti per fare un altro salto di qualità... è una tua decisione.

Io ho scelto di tornare qui e qui intendo restare, ma chi dice che la mia sia la scelta più difficile? Chi dice che continuare a percorrere una strada che si conosce bene sia un azzardo? Magari quello coraggioso sei tu, Mario, che hai avuto la forza di dire sì al cambiamento, anche sapendo che avresti avuto il mondo contro.

È anche vero che oggi le bandiere, nel calcio, sono sempre più rare. Si cambia maglia per soldi, per cercare nuovi stimoli, per opportunismo. Se io scegliessi di non cambiare mai... be' nessuno può dirlo con certezza, ma forse se restassi sempre aggrappato agli stessi colori, al giallo e nero che ormai fanno un po' parte di me, anche la mia sarebbe una scelta coraggiosa.

A Dortmund io mi sento a casa, questa maglia non mi va stretta, anzi. Questa maglia mi esalta. Ma se per te iniziava a essere pesante come una condanna, hai fatto bene a guardare oltre. Nessuno ha il diritto di mettere un freno ai sogni altrui.  
Tanto meno io ai tuoi.

 

 _Buona fortuna vita_  
_Buona fortuna amore_  
_E niente più dolore, ore, ore_

 

Da uomo maturo come non sono, penso di essere riuscito a recitare bene la mia parte in queste settimane. Niente scenate, niente recriminazioni, niente attacchi gratuiti contro di te.

E anche niente chiarimenti e niente esternazioni irritate – e ti garantisco che di cose da dire, giorno dopo giorno, davanti al tuo entusiasmo e alle tue paranoie che si alternavano, alla tua felicità che lasciava il posto ai momenti di sconforto, e poi tornava, e poi svaniva ancora una volta, me ne sono salite alle labbra parecchie. Ma ho resistito e ho taciuto.

Se l'ho fatto così bene è anche perché, per certi versi, non è soltanto una recita.

Ti auguro davvero tutto il bene del mondo, tutte le soddisfazioni, tutte le gioie Sunny. Ti auguro di continuare a sorridere dentro e fuori dal campo, di brillare come facevi qui, di essere felice. Ti auguro il meglio di tutto, anche se non sarà con me e con il 10 del BVB sulle spalle.

Ma pensare che questa tua scelta non cambi tutto...

 

 

 _Dammi tutto adesso tutto quello che hai_  
_Dammi l'odore addosso se no mi perderai_  
_Della tua pelle in fiamme_  
_Dammi l'amore in faccia_  
_E i morsi sulla carne_  
_La vita che si slaccia, e si slaccia_

 

Tra poche ore ti accompagnerò nella tua nuova città, nella tua nuova casa. Mi fermerò per un po', ma poi dovrò tornare indietro, alla mia casa, alla mia vita. E allora sarà tutto diverso.

Non ricordo com'era vivere qui prima di te, Mario. Sarà che sono tornato a Dortmund e ti ho trovato, quasi ad aspettarmi, e poi è iniziato tutto. Non ricordo cosa voglia dire dormire in un letto vuoto, né avere soltanto i miei vestiti sparsi in giro per casa. Non ricordo cosa sia svegliarsi per andare agli allenamenti senza sentire, dopo aver aperto gli occhi, il tuo “Buongiorno” dolce ma ancora impastato di sonno. Non ricordo il sapore di tornare a casa ed essere soli in grandi stanze troppo vuote e silenziose.

Non lo ricordo, ma immagino che ci vorrà poco tempo perché mi torni la memoria.

Quando sarai uscito da quella porta cambierà tutto, è inutile negare che accadrà. Ma se tu avrai lo stimolo della novità a tenerti occupato – nuova squadra, nuova città, nuova vita – io sarò ancora qui dove tutto è cominciato; qui, a misurare giorno dopo giorno quanto sia distante la vita nuova rispetto a quello che era in passato.

 

Quello che davvero mi rode dentro, quello che ha rischiato di farmi uscire di testa in queste settimane e mandare a puttane tutti i miei buoni propositi, è che eravamo felici, qui.

Era bello quello che avevamo.

Il calcio, i compagni, la vita insieme. Nonostante gli impegni, ritagliarsi dei momenti per noi era semplice. Perché condividevamo qualcosa di più dell'amore, condividevamo una maglia e un obiettivo. Cos'altro si può chiedere dalla vita?

Poi mi hai detto che stavi per cambiare squadra... e allora è cambiato tutto.

E ti ho odiato, Mario, lo ammetto; e ti odio anche adesso. Ti odio tanto intensamente quanto ti amo. Perché non avevamo bisogno di chiederci cosa fosse la felicità, cazzo, noi ce l'avevamo in tasca. Perché hai voluto incasinare tutto.  
Perché hai deciso senza tenermi nella ben che minima considerazione – e in ogni caso, se anche tu lo avessi fatto, io non avrei mai potuto chiederti di non andare.

Principalmente perché il nostro piccolo mondo perfetto, alla fine, per te non si è rivelato abbastanza. Eri tutto per me, ma **io non lo ero altrettanto**.

Magari, anche se anagraficamente sono io il maggiore, sei tu di noi quello più maturo, quello capace di tenere distinti i due piani, lavoro e vita privata. Ho sempre detto di saperlo fare anche io, ma se penso a quanto mi sento tradito dalla tua partenza non ne sono poi così sicuro. Non sono sicuro che se l'occasione fosse capitata a me avrei risposto nello stesso modo, con la stessa freddezza e maturità.

Magari, e dico magari, per me  **saresti** stato abbastanza, Mario. Saresti stato una buona ragione per dire “No grazie”. Una ragione in più, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Quella definitiva, per prendere la decisione migliore.

 

Sia come sia, è finito il tempo per i pensieri. Il conto alla rovescia si è concluso. Poche ore e cambierà tutto, Mario. Molto probabilmente cambieremo noi.

 

 

_Basta dai, non ce lo lascio il cuore  
Un'altra volta ancora, buona fortuna amore_

_E ti sei chiesto mai, tutto finisse ora_  
_È già finito tutto, ma ricomincia ancora_  
_E ancora_

 

Nessuno dei due se l'è sentita di affrontare l'argomento – per una volta siamo stati entrambi troppo codardi.

Che ne sarà di noi, tra un mese o due? Quando per vederci dovremo farci bastare i ritiri con la Nazionale, qualche giorno sottratto al normale scorrere del tempo – sempre che tutto vada per il verso giusto, che non si mettano di mezzo infortuni, club, problemi vari?

Quando il Borussia porterà me a nord, il Bayern te a sud. Quando le nostre strade non si incroceranno più, se non di sfuggita, poche volte all'anno.

Facciamo il lavoro più bello del mondo, ma far coincidere la vita professionale e quella privata è già complicato per chi ha moglie e figli, persone da cui tornare quando i riflettori sul campo da gioco si spengono e per qualche ora riposare è concesso, figurati per due come noi.

Ci saremmo mai incontrati, se non avessimo giocato nella stessa squadra? Intendo incontrati a livello sentimentale... probabilmente no. Se avessimo continuato a militare in team diversi, saresti rimasto per sempre il ragazzo carino che ho notato la prima volta in Nazionale, un amico, niente di più. È stato il Borussia che ci ha unito, e adesso che stai per lasciarlo...

 

Penso sia proprio per questo che non abbiamo mai affrontato l'argomento: nessuno dei due aveva voglia di dire o sentirsi dire quelle fatidiche parole.

_È finita Mario, vero?  
Mi dispiace Marco. _

 

_Buona fortuna amore nel viaggio che farai  
Buona fortuna amore ovunque tu sarai_

 

 

“Un euro per i tuoi pensieri.”

Perso come sono nelle mie riflessioni non mi sono neanche accorto che non dormi più pacifico al mio fianco, che hai aperto i tuoi occhi nocciola e li hai puntati su di me.

Mi sfiori il braccio, una carezza leggera.

Passo la mano tra i capelli, come a voler scacciare i brutti pensieri. “Ma niente”, minimizzo, poi ti sorrido. Mi stendo di nuovo sul letto e ti prendo tra le braccia.

“Ok, allora indovino” rispondi accoccolato sul mio petto, il tuo fiato che mi solletica la pelle. “Stai pensando ancora una volta a quanto sarà difficile una volta che sarò andato via, e a come le cose tra noi non potranno continuare.”

Mi tiro su e faccio lo stesso con te, così che possiamo guardarci in faccia.

“Da quanto lo sai?”

“Dal primo giorno” sorridi appena. “Non sei il solo a potermi leggere come un libro aperto, sai, Marco? La tua espressione in queste settimane è stata tutta un programma...”

Emetto un leggero sospiro, mentre mi appoggio con la schiena alla testiera del letto. Forse non sono stato poi tanto bravo quanto avevo immaginato, a recitare la parte del fidanzato amorevole...

 

“Quindi ci siamo – sospiri guardandomi fisso - il momento della verità è arrivato.”  
“Non devi dire niente, Sunny...” ma non mi lasci nemmeno finire, perché lo vedo dai tuoi occhi che ormai hai deciso di rompere il muro di silenzio che abbiamo tacitamente tirato su nell'ultimo periodo.

  
“Sei stato fantastico in questi mesi, il compagno migliore che chiunque potrebbe desiderare accanto. Hai cercato di capire le mie ragioni, anche se a volte io stesso ho qualche difficoltà...”

Mi trattengo dal rispondere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Tanto quello che vorrei dire è sempre e soltanto una parola: Perché?

_Perché l'hai fatto? Perché vuoi lasciarmi? Perché tutto questo non ti basta?_

 

“Ma c'è una cosa che so benissimo, su cui non ho nessun dubbio. Io ti amo, Marco. La mia vita non avrebbe senso senza di te.” Mentre lo dici i tuoi occhi cercano i miei, e mi accarezzano come stanno facendo le tue mani. Mi potrei perdere, nei tuoi occhi. E il bello è che, io, qui sarei felice.

Mi sento un cretino, altro che uomo maturo. La mia mente divaga e non riesco a dare voce a un pensiero coerente che sia uno.

“Ma la distanza...”

“Non sto mica andando sulla luna.” Mi interrompi, prima che possa ribattere, appoggiandomi un dito sulle labbra, un gesto che, nonostante la serietà della situazione, mi manda il sangue alla testa e tra le gambe per quanto è sensuale.

“Shhh... Non ci sono migliaia di chilometri, a dividerci. E poi c'è la Nazionale” mi baci sulle labbra “i periodi di riposo” sulla mascella “i telefoni cellulari” sul collo “le webcam” sui pettorali.

Mugolo piano mentre la tua bocca mi manda brividi per tutto il corpo.

Prima di perdere il controllo ti afferro per le spalle e ti riporto di nuovo davanti a me.

“Non sarà facile, Sunny. I primi tempi ci sentiremo spesso, poi sempre meno, poi non ci sentiremo più. Non è meglio farla finita subito?”

Sorridi appena, mentre inclini la testa per guardarmi dal basso in alto. “Non lo pensi davvero.”

“Ne sei convinto?”

“Preferisci davvero lasciarmi adesso, farti del male, rinunciare a tutto senza combattere? Il Marco che conosco io non lo farebbe.”

Sbuffo appena, colpito nell'orgoglio.

“Potrebbe funzionare e potrebbe non funzionare, da parte mia farò il possibile perché vada nel primo modo.” Allunghi una mano e riprendi ad accarezzarmi, i brividi che tornano a zampillare come acqua da una fontana. “E tu, Marco? Stiamo giocando per la stessa squadra, in questa partita?”

 

_Avremmo potuto giocare ancora nella stessa squadra nella vita reale, se solo tu avessi voluto... E allora questo tipo di problema non si sarebbe mai presentato._

 

Lo penso, ma non lo dico, perché quando si ama qualcuno non si può essere mai del tutto egoisti. Perché si deve pensare al bene dell'altro, e non solo al nostro. Perché altrimenti che senso avrebbe, la parola amore?

Invece di una frecciatina al vetriolo ti dico quello che non ti ho detto fino a oggi, la cosa più importante.

“Mi mancherai da morire, Sunny.”

Tu sorridi, nel sentire le mie parole. Ti fai più vicino, lo spazio tra noi ridotto a zero, i nostri cuori che battono insieme, e mi sussurri all'orecchio: “Anche questo lo so da sempre, Marco. Come potrebbe essere altrimenti?”

E io non posso fare a meno di sorridere della tua sfrontatezza e della tua convinzione.

Mentre ti prendo il viso tra le mani e ti bacio con passione continuo a pensare che sarà una sfida, far funzionare le cose. Ma non è detto che non possiamo riuscirci. Se qualcuno può farcela, magari quelli siamo noi.

 

 

 


End file.
